Jaune and the Dragon
by cometdragon96
Summary: Jaune could have been the hero of his village. Slay the wicked dragon become a hero, but when Jaune makes an unlikely friendship with the beast. Can Jaune and his new dragon companion show the world that they were wrong about them. (Dragon AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. hello readers I don't really know where this came from I was trying to break my writing block and somehow I made a RWBY dragon AU I'm not very good at grammar so I _****_apologize but other than that enjoy the story_**

* * *

"Just had to open my big mouth didn't I?" Cutting another fern or other such plant out of his way Jaune Arc grumbled to himself. Stumbling through the Forest of Grim was not exactly Jaune's idea of a good time, especially when he was supposed to be searching for a dragon to slay.

Back at his small farming village rumor of a dragon lurking in the Forest of Grim had sprouted up leaving his village to go into panic with worry. Even though there were only vague sightings of the beast, and a few missing cattle here and there that could just be wolves.

Seeing as the Arc family were decedents of great warriors Jaune's grandfather having served as a knight before his passing. The village turned to them to find the beast and kill it. Jaune's father was far to old to be gallivanting around the forest in search of a dragon that may or may not even exist, and, his mother was no warrior, so Jaune volunteered to find the creature and kill it. Jaune just hoped the rumors of the beast would prove false since he knew next to nothing about fighting.

Sword in hand Jaune cut away another fern blocking his way. The sun was setting by now he had been wandering around the woods for a while. Finding a clearing with small pond Jaune set his backpack full of supplies down and scoped some water out of the pond to drink.

Looking around the forest appeared calm, owls had begun calling out as night began to fall upon the forest. Jaune found it hard to believe a dragon could be lurking somewhere within those trees.

Opening his backpack Juane pulled out a small loaf of bread. His father had been sure to pack everything he would need. From food to flint to start a fire Jaune's father made sure his son was prepared though the last item he gave Jaune made the blond haired man worry about his chances.

His father as a last resort gave him a vial of seemingly harmless clear liquid.

"_Only and I mean only use this as a last resort Jaune, this is poison drink if you know you are going to die. It will poison your corpse so when the dragon eats it, the damn beast will be poisoned along with you. If the dragon didn__'__t kill you this will so only use it if you are certain you are going to die.__" _Jaune's father 's words echoed in his mind, as he took a bite out of his bread.

Jaune knew if he actually found a dragon his chances against it were slim. Dragons were the things of legend the last known dragon was killed in Jaune's grandfather's time by a knight of the Schnee family. The stories depicted a battle that lasted for days the knight losing an arm before finally felling the mighty beast.

"A vote of confidence would be nice though." Jaune sighed by giving him the poison it was like his father expected him to die. Sighing again Jaune finished off his bread and went to finding tinder to use to start a fire. It would be dark soon and Jaune didn't relish getting mauled by wolves in the dark.

Going around the forest Jaune picked up any dry branches or leaves he came across shoving them in his pack looking for more. Then out of no where a great roar echoed throughout the forest. Clumsily Jaune jumped and pulled out his rusty old sword.

That was no wolf the blond thought trying to find the source of the roar. Despite his brain yelling at him to get the hell out of there Jaune crept towards the roar.

Another roar Jaune was closer the roar was becoming less echoes and more defined. He heard a large thumping as if something very big was thrashing around. Shifting through a bush to hide his approach Jaune froze at the sight before him.

It was largest living thing Jaune had ever seen the beast could easily smash one of his small village houses with a swipe of its tail. Brilliant red scales sparkled in the setting sunlight peaking through the trees. Large leather wings spread out flapping around as the beast didn't want to actually take flight. Looking at its huge paws Jaune gulped they could easily crush him, even still Jaune saw why the beast was thrashing about roaring. A few hunters from his village had made large bear traps ten times bigger than normal hoping to catch the dragon.

It looks like one had worked the creature's foot was firmly and painfully clamped in the bear trap's metal teeth. Jaune frowned the beast whimpered giving up its thrashing to break free instead collapsing on the ground in a heap.

The dragon must have been stuck there awhile it looked thin, ribs and hip bones sticking out. Jaune bite his lip he couldn't help but feel bad for the creature, it didn't do anything wrong other than maybe kill a few livestock, but here it was stuck in a trap being hunted just for what it was.

Jaune didn't know why but he stood to full height out of the bush walking towards the dragon, the beast's head spun in his direction. Bright green eyes almost human like starred at him. Then the beast caught sight of his sword, and its mouth took the form of a snarl sharp teeth lining its mouth.

Taking a few steps back to make sure the dragon couldn't take a swipe at him. Jaune raised his hands in a sign of peace putting his sword on the ground.

"Woah, I'm not going to hurt you there big guy, promise." The dragon stopped growling head cocked to the side the beast looked confused.

"Can you understand me?" It was a long shot, but Jaune felt like this beast was more than just a mindless animal. Its eyes seemed to shine with intelligence.

Jaune was proven right as the beast lowered its head in a nodding gesture.

"Wow, I'm talking to a dragon that's a first can't say I do that everyday. All right if I help you out of that will you not kill me please that would be nice." The dragon's eye's widened standing back up Jaune had to step back as the dragon's full height towered over him. The beast nodded its head furiously trying to tear its foot from the trap.

"Okay we have a deal then, all right I'm coming over now don't step on me." Cautiously Jaune moved towards the dragon's front foot that was caught in the trap. The blond grimaced at the sight, blood was caked everywhere the trap tore into the poor creature's foot. The wound was raw and it was clear the dragon had been spending days trying to tear their foot free as the wound was huge, and it stank of infection.

Luckily Jaune knew enough about traps to open up the jaws of the bear trap, even with the trap's increased size it still worked just as any other bear trap would. As soon as the jaws were open the dragon tore its foot from the trap with a roar of triumph. Jaune let the trap's jaws snap close now that the dragon's foot was free.

"_Thank you.__"_ The voice was soft as it entered Jaune's ears, it shock him enough that he nearly fell backwards as he starred at the dragon.

"You! You can talk!" The beast turned so that its great head was facing Jaune. The blond gulped again being so close it was clear if it wanted to, the dragon could sallow Jaune whole in its mighty jaws.

"_Yes, sorry if I__'__ve frighten you, but thank you I was afraid I would have died had you not come along.__" _ Jaune rubbed the back of his head as the dragon lowered its head, Jaune could feel its hot breath almost like a small breeze blowing on him.

"It's all right it's the least I could do. My village did put the trap up that you got caught in." The dragon's eye's clouded with what Jaune thought was sadness.

"_I see so your village fears me then?__" _Jaune didn't know it was possible for a dragon to look this sad. The beast down right looked like a kicked puppy right now, Jaune could see just under pale white horns were small ears that were pressed down flat against the beast's head.

"Well, yes I mean…yah you are sort of a big scary dragon. They're afraid you're going to eat them or something." The beast made a look of disgust.

"_I do not eat humans.__" _The dragon stated now that his fear was starting to die down, Jaune could tell the dragon's voice seemed distinctly feminine. He wondered if it would be rude to ask if the dragon was indeed female. He also wondered how exactly the creature was speaking as its mouth didn't move when it spoke, but Jaune could hear the dragon's voice in his head.

"_What is your name?__" _The dragon asked as it laid down resting its injured paw on top the other licking the mangled paw.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc umm sorry I don't know too much about dragons, do you have a name?" The large beast paused in it's licking of its foot, and placed its green gaze on Jaune.

"_Pyrrha, nice to meet you.__" _Pyrrha continued the self cleaning of her wound. Jaune had to admit for a dragon that was supposed to be the most fearsome destructive beast in the world, she sure was friendly.

"Sooo Pyrrha is it how is it I can understand you? I mean last time I checked I don't speak dragon." Jaune could have sworn he saw the dragon's mouth upturn into a smile, but he might have been imagining things.

"_I__'__m not really talking to you like humans do, dragons we can project our thoughts to others, humans, animals, other dragons. You aren__'__t really hearing me speak you__'__re more like hearing my thoughts.__" _Well, he was talking to a giant dragon so Jaune was willing to accept that answer.

"I'm sorry my village set out those traps that looks infected do need some help?" Jaune went to get closer to Pyrrha's injured foot, but she curled the paw protectively closer to her.

"_It__'__s okay I__'__ll be fine thank you though. You__'__ve certainly done enough for me I will never be able to repay your kindness. Most humans would have mounted my head on their wall.__" _

"It's no problem my village sort of overreacted to you anyway. You're actually a lot nicer than most of the people in my village." Pyrrha's ears once again flattened against her head looking abashed.

It was then that Jaune saw how long he had been talking to Pyrrha the sun had long since set, and the forest was bathed in darkness. Jumping when he felt Pyrrha's tail wrap around his waist. The scales were rough making Jaune realize how lucky he was Pyrrha was friendly as he doubt his rusty old sword would even make a dent in the strong scales.

"Wha…!" Pyrrha's tail lifted Jaune off the ground bringing him closer to the dragon. She let Jaune go next to her so that he was against he side under her wing.

"_The forest is dangerous at night sorry, but you should stay with me for the night. The wolves will not bother you while I am around.__"_ Pyrrha's eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Thinking about it Jaune liked the sound of a giant dragon being around while he slept. Pyrrha certainly would be a better deterrent than a fire in keeping other creatures of the forest away.

"Sounds like a plan to me you sure you don't want to go and hunt or something though, you look like you could use a good meal." Pyrrha shifted curling her body around Jaune, wing spreading out to shield Jaune from any weather or predator's eyes.

Jaune heard Pyrrha yawn.

"_I__'__ll be fine I__'__ll hunt after a good rest, good night Jaune.__" _Despite the strangeness of the situation Jaune smiled.

"Good night Pyrrha,"

* * *

When Jaune woke the sun was shining through the leaves above. Pyrrha's wing had moved while she was asleep, and was now folded lightly against her back. The dragon was taking deep even breaths signaling that the beast was still asleep. Standing brushing off the grass sticking to him Jaune was able to take a good look at the dragon he saved.

Her mangled paw looked a lot better the wound still looked fresh, but unlike before it no longer looked infected. If Jaune were to guess there must be something about dragon saliva that allowed it to clean the wound so well. Moving over to Pyrrha's head standing so close Jaune could see how truly large she was. Her head alone was taller than Jaune currently turned on its side as she slept.

Like before Jaune could see the small ears located under her horns that curved out and forward similar to that of a bull. Light red scales covered most of her face though clearly weaker than the hard plate scales covering most of her body. One could tell it would take a lot before any normal weapon could cause any damage.

At the top of her head in-between her horns what appeared to be feathers swept back covering the back of her long neck in deep red peppering orange feathers. They stopped at the base of her back where her wings were.

Pyrrha's mouth was slightly open as she breathed just enough that Jaune could see her fangs. His blood went cold at the sight of them each fang was evenly spaced in her mouth, razor sharp each only slightly shorter than Jaune standing at full height. It would have been so easy for Pyrrha to tear Jaune apart.

Not wanting to look at the menacing teeth anymore Jaune turned his gaze to the rest of the dragon. Strong legs were stretched out each the size of tree trunks. Sharp claws rested on her paws unlike her horns they were black in color. A long tail swished lazily as Pyrrha slept bright feathers covered the tip, spikes however stuck out dangerously along the tail.

Carefully reaching out Jaune touched the softer underbelly that was covered in much weaker yellow scales. In his head Jaune could hear his father yelling at him to use his sword to slay the beast as she slept. It would be so easy too with Pyrrha sleeping on her side, Jaune could take his sword and jam it right through her heart.

Jaune frowned at the thoughts Pyrrha had been nothing but kind and grateful to him so far. She had protected him from the dangers of the forest last night. When she could have just left him to the wolves or worse kill him herself.

No Jaune wasn't going to hurt Pyrrha, he would find out if she was a threat to the village. Then he would come up with some way to convince the village that either there was no dragon, or the dragon meant no harm.

"_Your hand is cold.__"_ Jaune jumped at the sound of Pyrrha's voice. The dragon shifted so that she lay up right, yawning and stretching much like a cat Pyrrha turned her head towards the small human before her.

"Heh sorry," Pyrrha shook her entire neck and head feathers fluffing up before settling again.

"_It__'__s all right I__'__m surprised you didn__'__t run away in the night.__"_

"I'm not really fond of getting eaten by wolves so sleeping curled up next to a dragon seemed like a good idea." Jaune could hear Pyrrha chuckling.

"_You are an odd human.__" _

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that." The dragon laughed some more lifting herself off the ground.

"_If you don__'__t mind I am going to hunt now, but I__'__ll find you again once I__'__m done. Do you plan on staying in the forest?__" _Pyrrha spread her wings out flapping them once.

"Yah I'll be here a while to be honest I'm supposed to be out here killing you, but seeing as you're not a monster like my village makes you out to be. I'm gonna come up with something to tell them to get them off your back." Jaune was surprised when Pyrrha nudged him with her snout affectionately.

"_I thank you Jaune, I__'__ll find you soon.__" _With a great flap of her wings Pyrrha was off into the air, quickly breaking out above the trees disappearing out of view. Leaving Jaune alone with nothing, but his thoughts.

* * *

Jaune was relaxing under a tree when a flapping could be heard overhead. The trees were shaking at the force Pyrrha's wings brought. Landing in front of him Jaune could see blood covering most of Pyrrha's snout. Folding her wings neatly on her back the dragon laid down near Jaune curling her body around the tree he sat under.

"Hey, lunch break over I see." Jaune tried to joke only to have Pyrrha cock her head not understanding.

"_I checked on your village from afar.__" _The blond didn't like the sound of that, Pyrrha sounded rather grim.

"_There is a small gathering of armed men I believe your village has called upon them to kill me.__" _Anger flared up in Jaune, they didn't even wait two days before giving up on him. Sure he was just an ordinary farm boy. That just happened to have knights in his blood, but that didn't mean they should give up on him so easily. Wouldn't his village be surprised when they found out that he not only found the dragon, but befriended it.

"_Jaune are you okay?__" _Pyrrha's nose was pressed up against him, the dragon nudged him gently it was surprising a beast her size could be so gentle. Jaune patted the nose smiling how weird that this dragon that he barely knew seemed to care about him more than anyone in the village even his father.

"Don't worry Pyrrha I'm fine, how was your hunting trip?" Jaune didn't want to think about his village anymore he was siting curled up next to a real dragon, he hoped Pyrrha would keep his mind far from his village.

"_Good, there is a lot of game in this forest for me to eat, and I was able to check on my nest luckily no other dragons have claimed it.__" _

"Nest?"

"_Up in the mountains is where I usually stay, but the forest is a much better hunting ground. My nest is where I keep all my treasure.__" _

"Wait, treasure like gold? Dragons really keep hordes of treasure?" Pyrrha blew smoke out of her nostrils before answering.

"_Yes, all dragons are given a treasure to guard. The rest is just treasure I__'__ve accumulated from rich knights who gained their title through money, that come to kill me for my treasure_." That got Jaune's attention his father always told him that dragons were greedy beasts that hoarded gold to themselves that they stole from villages they burned.

"So someone gives you something to guard and that's it? Who gave you your treasure? What is it?" Not much was known about dragons so it was incredibly that Pyrrha would share this information.

"_Most treasures are ancient artifacts that their owners do not want in the wrong hands. I__'__ve never met a dragon who knew who gave them their treasure. Treasures pass from dragon to dragon our soul purpose in life is to guard these treasures. Dragons will often fight over the right to guard one I only recently came across mine after the dragon previously guarding it died, and sorry Jaune you seem trust worthy, but I cannot risk my treasure falling into the wrong hands. Maybe one day I__'__ll tell you what I__'__m guarding.__" _Jaune easily accepted that Pyrrha wouldn't tell him what her treasure was. That didn't bother him in the least he was too enthralled by what he had just learned. The stories he heard as a child always made dragons out as the villains, horrid creatures that hoarded gold because of their own greed.

Pyrrha was nothing like the dragons of legend. She was gentle and kind, she could have easily burned his village to the ground, but instead she left humans alone. Keeping to herself guarding her treasure that was apparently of great importance.

It was then Jaune made his decision up in till now in his life he was alone. No one in his village was his friend his parents merely tolerated him, but Pyrrha was alone as well a hated creature that the world wanted nothing more than to mount her head on a wall. By themselves neither had much a chance in this cruel world, but together at least it would be the two of them against this world.

* * *

_**A.N. all right I hoped you enjoyed that I'm undecided if I'll take this story anyway cause I have plenty of other stories I need to finish but if you guys want more of this just say the word and I'll get to work reviews are loved see ya later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. This story is back by all you lovely people requesting it I shall continue this story so here is the next chapter enjoy^_^**_

* * *

"Urgh, why does she have to be so logical? Could ave' just stayed with the amazing nice dragon, but no I have to make nice with them." Jaune mumbled to himself. After expressing his desire to not return to his village, Pyrrha had responded insistently that he should return at the very least to say goodbye. Jaune doubted anyone would care as they were already coming up with a plan to kill Pyrrha, since they believed him dead already.

But, Jaune relented listening to his dragon companion heading back to his village. If Jaune was going to do anything. Jaune was going to try and either convince them there was no dragon, or if that failed tell them the truth that he found the dragon. However there was no way he was going to kill her.

Making his way into the familiar grounds of his village feet kicking up dirt, the first villagers to spot him they didn't try to disguise their surprise at all. Jaws dropping as Jaune walked by made the blonde feel rather smug. It was a pleasant feeling proving all these people wrong in thinking he was as good as dead.

Jaune found a large gathering of people around something Jaune couldn't see. Among them Jaune's father Rouben stood leaning on his cane for support.

"Dad! Hey I'm back!" Rushing towards the older man Jaune called out gaining the attention of others gathered around.

"Jaune? You're alive?" Shock was clear on his father's old withered face.

"Don't look so surprise." Jaune kept his tone joking despite the pain he felt that his father would give up on him so easily.

"Did you find the dragon?" Before Jaune could answer someone cut in. A young man wearing heavy steel armor with a gold trim bird engraved on the front.

"He probably saw it, and ran all the way back her to his mommy." Jaune took a step back the man was at least a head taller than Jaune, and a rather menacing looking mace was tied to his belt.

"I'm sorry have me met before?"

"Cardin Winchester, knight of the grand city of Beacon." Cardin gave his title with a confident smirk puffing out his chest.

"With Princess Weiss about to take the throne after her father's death what better coronation gift than a dragon's head. We came to knock two birds with one stone. You have a dragon problem, and we want a magnificent gift for her highness." Jaune didn't like the way Cardin spoke most people at least held the royal family with some kind of respect, but the mocking way he said her highness gave Jaune a bad feeling.

"And, by the looks of this trap its a big one." His blood ran cold Jaune was going to try and convince them there was no dragon, but the crowd parted just enough so that Jaune could see what they were looking at.

The modified bear trap Pyrrha had been caught in was on a cart they used to wheel it back to town. Jaune cursed his luck of course the hunters would check their traps they left, and Jaune had stupidly left the trap Pyrrha had caught herself in. It was clear no normal animal set it off, the trigger itself was made so only something of giant proportions could set it off.

If it wasn't for that fact the torn off scales still stuck to the trap were evidence enough of Pyrrha's existence. Well it looks like plan A was a no go, Jaune was hoping he didn't have to try for this, but it was his only option he could think off.

"Hey, has the dragon actually hurt anyone?" He had to do this logically if he was going to convince them Pyrrha meant no harm.

"No, but its probably lying in wait so it can burn the village, and steal any valuables." Rouben answered looking a little confused at Jaune's questions.

"Why are you asking did you find the dragon Jaune?" His fathered asked looking at Jaune expectingly.

"Well, I'm just thinking if it hasn't hurt anyone why do have to kill it. I mean it hasn't done anything, so why do we have to kill her…"

"Her? Jaune you're talking nonsense dragons are evil vile beasts!"

"I think Jauney boy here is hiding something making friends with the beast are you." Cardin took a step forward becoming within centimeters of Jaune. In act of bravery Jaune stood his ground staring Cardin down with courage he didn't know he possessed.

"And what if I have?" Jaune challenged standing his ground against the armored figure.

"Jaune! Why would you defend a monster!" Rouben sounded shocked and ashamed that his son would stand at a dragons defense.

"She's not a monster! Her name is Pyrrha and she's probably the friendly being I've ever met. She doesn't want to hurt us, heck she doesn't want anything to do with the village." Jaune hoped he could properly remember the way to Pyrrha's nest. Before he left Pyrrha explained how to get there, and Jaune had a feeling he was going to have to run there within the next few minutes by the look on his father's face.

"You did find the dragon then! Why did you not slay it like you were told!" Rouben demanded rage evident on his face.

"You have brought shame to the Arc name befriending a dragon is nonsense! Jaune, dragons have killed millions if not more for the sake of their own greed why would you align yourself with such a creature?" At first Rouben sounded enraged more angy than Jaune had ever seen his father, but as he spoke his tone change to disbelief and almost pleading for Jaune to explain himself. Before Jaune could though Cardin beat him to it.

"I think I have an explanation. I've only heard about them from stories in the royal library, but dragons can bond with certain humans influence them into doing what the dragon wants. Eventually the human gets to the point where they're a willing slave to the dragon's will." Jaune was about to protest how ridiculous that was, but the village seemed to take the knight's word as fact. All who were gathered around were now looking at Jaune with pity as if he was on his death bed ill. Even his father's face turned grim at Cardin's words.

Before Jaune could react two men wearing armor as well were at his sides grabbing his arms stopping him from moving.

"Don't worry everyone once we slay the dragon he should be free of its control."

"Thank you, Sir Winchester our village is forever in your debt." Cardin smirked moving away from the crowd.

"My men and I will head out now. We'll be taking him with us no doubt he knows where we can find the dragon." Jaune couldn't believe this his father nodded in acceptance as Cardin's men dragged him off with them out of the village without another word. He struggled for a while, but soon it was clear he couldn't break their hold. After all they were trained warriors, and he was still just a farm boy.

* * *

Once they were out of the village, and a ways into the forest Cardin's men threw Jaune to the ground.

"Ouch!" Jaune landed painfully on the grass.

"Shut up farm rat and get out of our way." Cardin and his three followers began to walk away.

"Wait! You're not going to make me lead you to the dragon…not that I know where it is anyway." The cocky knight merely turned his head and smirked.

"You should thank me there is no way a wimp like you would bond with a dragon. I made that up that dragon's influence people's choices. That village of yours would believe anything I said. So get lost you'll just get in the way when we find the dragon." Cardin and his men continued walking away, Jaune didn't waste any time dashing away the other way. Not seeing the devious smirk on Cardin's face as he ran away.

Following Pyrrha's directions to the letter, Jaune found himself at the mountain at the edge of the forest. According to Pyrrha she lived in a cave not to far up the base of the mountain.

Climbing up the mountain left Jaune gasping for breath the exertion was worth it though. As he soon found a cave matching what Pyrrha told him he would find. Jaune's mouth dropped as he entered the cave.

Gold, a lot of gold, piles and piles were everywhere, making the room glow brightly with their shine. Jewels of all colors were scattered within the piles so that random flashes of reds, greens, and blues would dazzle in the cave. There was a huge fire pit that glowed bathing the cave in light. Pyrrha had told him that she had a large amount of gold and treasure in order to hide what she was truly guarding. Now Jaune could see what she meant with all the gold here it would be nearly impossible to find whatever Pyrrha was actually guarding unless you knew what you were looking for.

"_Jaune?__" _Pyrrha's voice entered Jaune's head like a soft melody. Turning Jaune found the massive dragon sprawled out across a pile of gold at the far end of the cave. Eyes brighter than any of the jewels within the cave greeted the young man.

"Hey Pyrrha this place wasn't as hard to find as I thought." Climbing over the piles of gold to reach the dragon, Jaune plopped down on the dragon's uninjured paw.

"Jeez Pyrrha when you said you collected treasure from knights that came after you. I didn't think knights carried this much gold on them!" For some reason Jaune didn't feel to bothered thinking of how many knights Pyrrha may have killed to get this much gold. The dragon gave a low chuckle, lowering her head slightly to speak with Jaune.

"_Well, most of it is left over from the last dragon who lived here. I believe they were more proactive in keeping people away from here. So, what happened at your village?_" Jaune grimaced going about to explain what happened at the village with Cardin and his father.

"_I was not aware I had the power to control humans that would certainly have made guarding my treasure much easier._" The dragon snorted at the very idea she had such a power.

"Yah Cardin seems like an ass, but he let me go, and I don't think he'll find this place so we should be fine." It seemed really strange that Cardin would just let him go. At the time Jaune was just thinking about getting back to Pyrrha, that he didn't really think all to much about why Cardin let him go.

Before Jaune could ask Pyrrha what she thought a crack was heard. Then a woosh as something flew through the air above Jaune. The next thing he knew Jaune was flung into a pile of gold painfully as Pyrrha jumped to her feet, howling in pain. Jaune quickly recovered getting to his feet to see Pyrrha shaking her head about wildly, an arrow burrowed deep in her left eye.

"It was a long shot but thanks Jaune I didn't think you actually knew where the dragon was, but this time I'm glad I was wrong." Cardin and his lackeys stood at the entrance of the cave one man holding a bow that shot the arrow.

A roar echoed through the cave Pyrrha had recovered from the surprise attack, blood pouring from her injured eye.

"Charge! Go for the belly that's where its scales are weakest!" Cardin ordered, his two men who had swords went dashing forward. Pyrrha's remaining eye lost all of the soft green Jaune had known the dragon for, changing to a blood red color that mimicked her rage.

The dragon charged forward coins being kicked up as the massive beast moved. Smoke billowed from her mouth fangs ready to tear apart her attackers.

"Stop! She'll kill you!" Jaune didn't know how strong Pyrrha really was, but he knew Cardin and his men stood no chance against her. His only chance of ending this without anyone dying was to stop Cardin from attacking then he could get Pyrrha to lay off.

Cardin was hanging back with his archer who kept trying to get another shot at Pyrrha's other eye. Luckily Pyrrha was on the move so he couldn't get a clear shot.

Jaune stumbled forward taking hold of Cardin's arm.

"Cardin you have to call them off! Pyrrha is going to kill them!" To prove his point Jaune pointed to the fighting. With one swipe of her paw one of Cardin's men was flung painfully against the wall, one could hear his armor dent from the force he hit the wall with. The other was holding their shield up for dear life as flames rained down upon them from Pyrrha's mouth. It wouldn't be long though the shield was a weak metal, and the handle was probably burning hot. The only reason the poor man hadn't let go was probably the certain death that awaited him behind the shield.

Cardin bite his lip it was clear the reality of the situation was hitting him.

"Boss, he's right we're out of our league!" The archer cried just as Pyrrha with the snap of her jaws flung the melting shield out of his fellow solider's hand. It was then that her red gaze fell on Cardin. His archer abandoning him running the other two men ran as fast as they could while injured.

Jaune pushed Cardin away standing in front of the exit as Cardin finally registered that if he didn't move he would be burned alive or worse. With Cardin and his men stumbling out of the cave. Jaune was left standing face to face with the enraged dragon.

"Pyrrha Stop! They're leaving they won't bother us again!" The dragon went to surge forward after the men, but Jaune stood his ground arms raised in a stopping motion. Although Pyrrha could easily step over Jaune or mow him down. Some part of Pyrrha was still rational, and knew that Jaune was her ally.

"They're gone Pyrrha you don't need to go after them." Jaune spoke calmly the dragon towering above him was snarling smoke still coming from her mouth. Uninjured eye was still a violent red while the other bleed down her face, arrow still burrowed deep within it.

"Come on deep breath…Wait not the fire kind though! That would be bad for me hehe." More smoke was expelled from the beast great jaws, glaring down at him the dragon took one look outside Cardin and his team could be seen stumbling down the mountain towards the forest.

"No no! Pyrrha look at me! Don't pay attention to those cowards!" Jaune had to shout to get the dragon's attention again. The beast lowered her head to be with eye level with Jaune who coughed at the smoke still being expelled from her mouth.

Carefully Jaune walked through the smoke and gently patted Pyrrha's snout. The dragon made a low noise that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a growl.

"Come here let me see that eye." Using both hands Jaune gave Pyrrha's head a light push to the side showing her Jaune wanted to look at her injured eye. The dragon complied red eye beginning to melt away to its former green color.

Jaune grimaced at the wounded eye, the arrow stuck agonizingly out of the dragon's eye. The beast was probably lucky her eye was large enough that the arrow was far to small to do too much damage to the eye. No doubt it was still painful though.

"Okay I'm going to pull this out all right?" The dragon gave a small nod in understanding. Bracing himself with his foot against Pyrrha Jaune gripped the arrow shaft and pulled. The arrow slide out with a howl of pain from Pyrrha who pulled her head away as soon as the arrow was out.

"Pyrrha!" After waving her head once trying to ignore the pain finally one bright green eye met Jaune's gaze.

"_I__…__I__'__m all right Jaune I__'__m sorry.__" _Pyrrha lowered her head in shame blood still falling from her wounded eye.

"You're sorry? You're not the one who stupidly lead Cardin right to you." Jaune collapsed on a nearby pile of gold letting out an exhausted sigh.

"_Do not blame yourself humans like Cardin are impossible to predict. All they care about is their own ends.__" _Jaune let out another sigh Pyrrha's words not making him feel any bester. Looking back to the dragon Jaune reached out touching the tip of Pyrrha's muzzle.

"Is your eye all right?" It might be a stupid question as blood still leaked from the closed eye, but Jaune had to ask.

"_It will heal, are you injured did I hurt you?__" _Pyrrha craned her head around Jaune looking for injuries.

"I'm fine you did a number on Cardin's lackeys though. What happened back there I mean they did shoot you in the eye, but you went berserk for a while." The dragon's ears flattened against her head looking away as if in shame.

"_Sometimes we__…__dragons lose control like that. Legends say dragons were given human like intelligence to better protect our treasures, but even still in certain situations our more primal instincts will take over. After all we are but monsters, just smarter than the average monster.__" _Jaune stood making his way over to the dragon, climbing up onto her paw taking a seat there, so that she would return her attention to him, Jaune spoke.

"Well, for what's worth I don't think you're a monster. You're more like a really, really big cat that happens to breath fire." Pyrrha laughed at Jaune's attempted humor lowering her head and nudging Jaune with her muzzle.

"_You are maybe the strangest, but kindest human I__'__ve ever met.__" _

"Strangest but kindest I think I can live with that."

* * *

_**A.N. I'll be honest when I say I don't know where I'm going with this story yet it started out as just being a fun little thing to get me back into writing but since all you guys enjoy it I'll keep this going so if they're any characters or anything you'd like to see in this story you can suggest it there are only a few things that are certain **_**_about this story so far so I'm open to input_**

**_anyway that's all for this chapter reviews are loved see ya next chapter_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N. hello hello finally got back into writing this fic is always good at breaking any blocks I have plus the new RWBY volume helps inspire me now the good news is I got an idea where I'm taking this story so we'll have a plot _****_hooray and with that enjoy the chapter^_^_**

* * *

Jaune had spent the night of Cardin and his men's fight with Pyrrha staying in the cave with her. The day's events had left the farm boy exhausted and he had fallen asleep easily curled up on Pyrrha's paw. The dragon equally tired from the day's events too had curled up protectively keeping Jaune close to her, falling asleep.

When Jaune had awoken the next morning he found he was no longer on Pyrrha, but was laying on some sort of heavy cotton fabric laying over one of the many piles of gold pieces. Looking around the dragon was no where to be seen, leaving Jaune to question how a creature of her size could move without waking him, but then again Jaune remembered he was a heavy sleeper.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do till Pyrrha made an appearance. Jaune went to exploring the mass amounts of treasure around. Starting with the fabric Pyrrha had placed him on. Pulling it out from under him the fabric was heavy, defiantly built to withstand use. It was a burnt orange color on the one side the other a dark brown. Moving it around in his hands Jaune found a clip of sorts attached to the fabric. Made of fine silver the clip revealed what the fabric was, a cloak clearly made for travel. The silver clip used to keep the cloak on the wearer was in the shape of two arcs in a rainbow like position. Just for the heck of it Jaune threw the cloak over his shoulders, and clipped the arc pin to keep it there.

Standing Jaune went about looking through the other treasures. Ignoring the millions of gold pieces laying around Jaune went to searching out anything of interest that wasn't a gold piece or jewel. Which when the farm boy thought about it was kind of funny, as anyone else in his place alone in a dragon's horde of treasure. Would be stuffing their pockets full, then getting the hell out of dodge before the dragon's return.

Digging through a pile of gold Jaune came across something peculiar a sword in its sheath. Jaune didn't expect Pyrrha to keep track of all her treasure, but it seemed odd that the sword would be buried under so much gold.

Pulling the sword out of its sheath the blade was made out of the finest steel Jaune had ever seen. With a simple handle covered in blue dyed leather the sword seemed to glow with power. Shifting the sheath in his hand Jaune felt something click, then the sheath expanded in size till in was in the shape of a shield of a pale coloring. The same symbol that was on the cloak's clip was engraved on the shield's front.

"Woah…"

"_Didn__'__t your__ parents ever teach you it__'__s not nice to go through other people__'__s things.__" _Jaune jumped as Pyrrha's voice entered his head. The towering dragon entered the cave a dead deer still clutched firmly in her jaws. Pyrrha dropped the deer near the fire pit.

"_Sorry if I frightened you,_ _I brought you something to eat__…__where did you find that?__" _Pyrrha was staring down the sword and shield Jaune was holding.

"Sorry, I didn't really think that you wouldn't want me to look through all this. I mean there wasn't else much for me to do, and there is a lot of neat stuff here!" Jaune looked apologetically at the great dragon towering over him. Pyrrha gazed down at the human thoughtfully tail swishing idly behind her.

"_The cloak does suite you.__" _The dragon finally said after a moment of looking at Jaune.

"Thanks! Oh and thanks for laying me on it instead of the gold, probably not the best thing to sleep on you know." As if to help his point Jaune shifted his feet on the hard pile of gold he was standing on.

"_Where did you find that sword?__" _Pyrrha asked suddenly lowering her head down to be level with the small human, Jaune could feel her hot breath coming out as a small breeze from the dragon being so close.

"Under this pile of gold, do you keep all the weapons of knights you…kill?" The blond farm boy fiddled with the shield trying to get it to become a sheath the shield clicked popping back into the form of the sheath allowing Jaune to put the blade back within it.

"_…__No I rarely kill if I can avoid it so I don__'__t keep many weapons, That sword is__…__special what you hold is my treasure Crocea Mors.__" _Jaune immediately dropped the sword raising his hands in a passive manner.

"Sorry! I had no idea, I didn't mean to touch it I thought it was just an ordinary sword…Well I've never seen a shield like that so I guess it's not ordinary." Desperate to not break the trust he had built up with the dragon so far Jaune rattled off. Trying to explain he didn't mean to get near the dragon's most precious belonging. He continued on until a puff of black smoke was expelled from Pyrrha's mouth. Jaune coughed waving his hand trying to dismiss the black cloud.

"_I apologize, but you seemed like you were panicking.__" _Pyrrha's ears flattened against her head looking extremely sorry.

"Wait you're not mad." The former farm boy managed to ask swallowing his coughs waving the last of the smoke away.

"_No, I__'__m not.__" _ The dragon spoke plainly, taking a deep breath then blowing the excess smoke away from Jaune herself._ "__Like you said it seems like an ordinary sword, if it weren__'__t for me just telling you. You never would have known it is so special.__"_ Pyrrha explained shifting around to lay down on a near by pile of gold.

"What's so special about it, no offense Pyrrha but I figured you would have been guarding some amazing magical artifact that could I don't know turn people to stone or something." Jaune could hear Pyrrha laugh even the dragon's face seemed to give a sharp tooth grin.

"_Well, I believe there is something that can turn people to stone, I think a dragon named Yang is guarding that in the land south of here.__" _The dragon continued to laugh as Jaune looked dumbfounded that his made up artifact actually existed. "_Anyway Crocea Mors is a very special sword. Crafted decades ago infused with magic, anyone who wields it is able to recall the memories of anyone who has used the sword before them. It is like a record, recording the times one uses the sword, then enabling new users to learn from past warriors.__" _His curiosity heightened Jaune picked the sword back up drawing it from its sheath, looking the blade up and down trying to imagine how one could do such a thing with a sword.

"Really? That sounds amazing!" Magic was a thing that always fascinated most people, including Jaune. It was an old art nearly lost to time after the previous line of kings and queens before the Schnee family took the throne had outlawed the act of doing or learning magic, executing any who practiced it. The only well known magic users were the Schnee family themselves having lead the rebellion so long ago to over throw the old king.

"_Would you like to try using its power?__" _

"What? I can do that, but I don't know how to use magic!" The former farm boy looked baffled at the dragon who merely lowered her head to be closer to Jaune.

"_You don__'__t have to know how to use magic to recall the memories. Do you really believe every single person who has used this sword knew how to use magic?__" _Jaune thought for a moment then realizing that Pyrrha would know what she was talking about he spoke, after all she has been guarding the blade and shield for who knows how long.

"All right how do I do this?"

"_First sit down.__" _Jaune did as told sitting the shield still in sheath form to the side holding the sword on its side across his lap.

"_Close your eyes.__" _Darkness, the only things Jaune was aware of was the hardness of the gold he sat on, and the crackling of the fire pit before Pyrrha's voice entered his head again.

"_This will be__…__odd for you at first you won__'__t be able to focus on a single memory since you are not used to magic. The sword will likely skip around one of the old sword wielder__'__s lives__' __maybe even jumping from person to person, but you must clear your mind. Focus on the weapon you hold feel the energy it holds, and use it to look through the eyes of another.__" _Letting out a deep breath Jaune concentrated on the task at hand. Holding tightly onto the blade it started with just a feeling like a phantom touch of another holding the blade along with him. Then all at once it felt like someone had slung him in water drowning in a nonexistent lake.

* * *

_Jaune__'__s eyes __snapped open he was not in Pyrrha__'__s cave, or any place he had ever been in his life. He seemed to be in some sort of arena a dirt circle in what seemed like a castle court yard. The world seemed blurred as if the memory was fading in and out of existence. _

_ Two people stood in the dirt circle both wearing light bronze armor used for practice at least by their worn dented look. Jaune stood next to the younger of the two men a silver haired man no older than a year or two above Jaune. Brown eyes were narrowed a confident smirk on his lips, and by the way he held the sword Jaune had in present time. The blond could assume safely he was viewing this man__'__s memories._

_ "__Getting cocky with your new fancy sword eh' Ozpin?__" __The other man mocked giving a few quick jabs with his own sword, all blows being blocked by the younger man._

_ "__Perhaps you__'__re the one who__'__s too cocky? After all I__'__m the one who managed to win this sword from that __'__master swordsman__'__.__" __Sarcasm dripped from Ozpin__'__s voice showing he clearly didn__'__t see the man he won Crocea Mors from as a master at all._

_ "__That old man was pretty good don__'__t lie!__" __The two men__'__s swords clashed together in a mighty clang of metal against metal._

_ "__For you maybe,__" _

_ "__Yah, Yah you're the best sword fighter ever, just don__'__t let it go to your head those damned witches can kill ya__' __before you even get close enough to swipe at them.__"_

_ As their blades clashed again the world blurred then faded, before reforming someplace else. Another land Jaune had no clue where it was. _

_ This time Jaune found himself in what appeared to be an abandoned house. Moonlight shined through a window illuminating two figures laying in bed. Jaune felt his face heat up wanting to look away but not being able to._

_ It was the man from the last memory, Ozpin looking about the same from before except he was bare of any clothing his hair messy. He was laying in bed on his stomach holding his upper body up with his elbows. Under him was a woman that Jaune thanked the gods that he couldn__'__t see anything thanks to a blanket draped lazily over their lower bodies, and with the way Ozpin was positioned he couldn__'__t see anything aside from the woman__'__s face. She had her arms wrapped around Ozpin__'__s neck piercing green eyes looked longingly at the man before her. _

_ "__I can__'__t stay Oz, people are getting killed left and right. It won__'__t be long before I__'__m discovered. I need to leave.__" __Ozpin lowered his head kissing the woman lovingly._

_ "__Please, Glynda Schnee is going to over throw the king any day now. I don__'__t want you to leave me alone, I can__'__t leave with you while I__'__m still a knight in the king__'__s guard, Schnee needs the intel I give him on the king. I promise you won__'__t get caught , and even if you do I__'__ll get you out, and we__'__ll both leave together.__" __Though Glynda seemed uncertain she eventually sighed nodding._

_ "__All right Oz,__" _

_ The world began to fade again as the two lovers shared another kiss. Though when the world reassembled the world seemed blurrier than before. Black holes absorbing parts of the world as if the person didn__'__t remember the detail, so Crocea Mors left those areas blank._

_ He was in Ozpin__'__s memories as Jaune was positioned next to the young man amongst a large gathering of people, garbed in full steel armor Crocea Mors at his hip. They were outside a huge crowd gathered watching things unfold on top a wooden deck that was put in front of them._

_ Ozpin__'__s face was tense rage burning in his eyes. Looking up on the deck it was clear why, an execution was going on, but not just anyone__'__s. Glynda the woman from the last memory was there forced to her knees. Neck stretched out to give the masked axe wielding executioner a clear target._

_ The tension was high as the crowd fell silent watching waiting for the executioner to chop Glynda__'__s head off. The large burly man grabbed the axe provided to him by another man lifting it high, and then__…_

* * *

"_Jaune?__" _Snapping back to reality Jaune jumped to his feet looking around wildly for Ozpin or his endangered love Glynda.

"_Jaune! Are you all right?__" _The dragon was tense looking at the human worriedly.

"Yah, I'm…I'm all right that was…intense." Pyrrha looked at Jaune expectingly waiting for him to explain. Running a hand through his hair Jaune explained.

"I saw this guy's memories…Ozpin was his name, back when magic was outlawed. The woman he loved was about to be executed before I came out of it." The imagines flashed across Jaune's mind. While within the memories Jaune felt connected to the man who's memories he was watching. Feeling all the love he felt towards Glynda to the painful constricting of his heart watching the executioner raise his axe over Glynda's thin neck.

"I wonder what happened?" Jaune asked himself more than the dragon next to him, though Pyrrha answered him anyway.

"_It is possible he__'__s still alive today, the Schnee family didn__'__t take the throne till about a generation ago. The Schnee who over threw the old king only just died recently I believe.__" _The blond gave the dragon a questioning look wondering how she knew that.

"_One does not protect something by not paying attention, it helps to keep track of what you humans are up to.__" _

Jaune accepted her answer his mind going back to Ozpin. Jaune doubted the man was still alive, there was even less hope for Glynda being alive. The sword was truly amazing all the experience, and knowledge was locked within the memories of past warriors. No wonder Pyrrha guarded the blade so furiously. Thinking of all the things the blade most have recorded a thought came to the blond.

"Pyrrha since I'm holding it does that mean my memories are in the sword now?"

"_If you use them and allow the weapons to bond with you eventually it will begin recording your memories. It doesn__'__t just take the memories of everyone that touches it.__"_ Jaune hummed listening to Pyrrha's explanation. Sliding the sword back in its sheath, Jaune resisted the urge to try and jump back into the memories wanting to find out what happened to Ozpin. Like Pyrrha said though he wouldn't be able to focus on a specific memory, so it was pointless to try and get back to that exact memory. But for some reason the outcome of Glynda's execution seemed so important, as if he needed to know what happened for some greater purpose. Jaune squashed the feeling down, after all what could be so important about the lives of Ozpin and Glynda?

* * *

Princess Weiss Schnee sat upon her throne staring off into the distance. Cardin Winchester just left after explaining his encounter with dragon in the Eastlands, demanding Weiss send an army to deal with the beast. Weiss sent him away as soon as she could, quickly growing tired of the pompous man.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby, Weiss' personal guard and knight of Vale asked gently standing next to the soon to be queen.

"I need you to check this out Ruby, take anyone you need I have a feeling Cardin wasn't being completely truthful about this dragon. Something is up." Ruby gave a playful salut grinning.

"You got it your majesty!" Cheerfully declaring Ruby wasted no time rushing out of the throne room to prepare for her journey.

* * *

**_A.N. lots of stuff going down you get a small glimpse of Weiss and Ruby and you get some history with Glynda and Ozpin which you'll have to wait and find out if their history is as important as Jaune feels it is _**

**_not as much Pyrrha and Jaune interaction in this one but I'll make up for that in the next chapter reviews are loved as always and I'll see you guys next _****_chapter _**


End file.
